blue cookies and cherry red lips
by TheMistressofSass
Summary: Percy sees a blonde girl at the candy work shop and flirting ensues. Mortal Au. Punk!Percy and Girly!Annabeth.


Soooooo I haven't written anything in a (very long) while, and I realized that I've been doing nothing and that I should be at least writing something, so here you go. Basically, it's a percabeth candy shop thing. Enjoy. Update: I fixed the text problem.

* * *

Percy absentmindedly looked through his phone, not noticing the bell ring as the door opened. He was so used to the bell that he barely noticed it anymore. It _has_ been 11 years since the shop opened anyway, and he'd come home to the candy shop ever since then.

His mother, Sally, got the idea of the candy shop when he was 5 after she realized her success with baking and making candy could attract people. So, with her emergency money and a couple of investors' money, she bought a small place for a candy shop with an apartment above it. She remodeled the place and after a year, she opened the shop and ever since then it had become his safe place where he could hide from bullies and Smelly Gabe.

He heard someone clear their throat and hastily hid his phone and shot up from the stool he was sitting on. The moment he looked at the customer did he realize that he probably shouldn't have been on his phone and maybe sprayed on some cologne or something.

The customer was a very _very_ , pretty girl with golden princess curls that made him want to reach out to touch the silky locks. She had stormy gray eyes that were looking at him piercingly and he realized that he'd never seen those color eyes before. She was standing with her arms crossed in a school uniform he recognized, belonging to a school in the more posh side of Manhattan where he'd had a swim meet at once. He stood there like an idiot staring at her until she cleared her throat.

"Um," He coughed. "hello. Welcome to Sally's Candy Shop." He scrambled to say, his hand flying to his neck.

She chuckled at him, mirth dancing in her eyes, making him awkwardly smile. "Do you have any candy that isn't," she looked around at the candy, "blue?"

He laughed, now at ease. "Oh yeah, it's a sort of inside joke I have with my mom and it led to an obsession with blue food."

"And what's the inside joke?" She asked, a smile on her face.

"Basically my ex step-dad and mom had an argument about how food can't be blue, so my mom just went ahead and dyed all of our food blue for the rest of the week until he admitted that he was wrong." He chuckled at the memory of Smelly Gabe's face of having to admit that he was wrong.

She laughed. "So, your mom's the owner of this place?"

"Yeah, she bakes everything in here. I help her and all, but between school and swim practice, I can't really help her as much as I'd like to." He shrugged.

"You swim?" She shifted her weight to her other side.

"Yep. I'm the swim team captain of Goode High." He said, fiddling with his hands.

"Goode…" She said, thinking, "Oh yeah! You guys came to our school a couple weeks ago, right?" Before he could say anything, she added, "You're the guy that everyone was talking about, one of the best swimmers in the state right now."

He blushed and bit his lip, playing with his lip ring. "I guess you could say that."

She chuckled leaned on the counter, putting both hands on it. She was looking at his lip ring. He took the time to notice how her nails were painted a dark red, going with her meticulously done uniform and her cherry red lipstick. Once again, she was _very_ pretty.

Another customer entered the store and interrupted his musings, making him realize that he was staring again. She glanced at the customer, noticing her arrival, and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear glancing back at Percy.

"So, what'd you like?" Percy asked.

"What do you recommend?" She smiled and Percy felt like he needed to take a photo of her smile before he could forget it.

"Now," He leaned closer to her and felt her do the same. "I gotta tell you a secret, but you gotta swear that you won't tell anyone." He grinned and she nodded and felt them get closer. He lowered his voice, "I normally don't tell anyone about this because I like to keep the leftovers to myself," at this, she laughed, "but the blue cookies are the best."

She grinned. "Then I'll take those."

After a moment, he leaned back to get the cookies and realized how close they were. "Be right back," He said to her and went to the back and grabbed a batch of cookies that he kept hidden.

He went back to the counter put the batch on the counter. "Only because you complimented my absolutely fabulous," he flipped his blue tipped hair dramatically, "swimming skills," she laughed at his actions and remained grinning, "I'll let you try a couple for free."

"Hmm. I'll think about complimenting you again next time too, but I'm afraid I'd inflate your ego even more." She said, taking a cookie and he laughed out loud.

She bit into it and she let out a small moan at the taste and Percy practically melted. In his mind, he thought of a thousand better ways to make her moan again-

"This is so good." She said, interrupting his train of thought.

He coughed, glad that he had such tan skin so his blush wasn't very noticeable. "Now you understand why I hide them?" He asked.

She took another and nodded. "How much are they?"

"Free for you," He replied.

"What? No. I'm paying you." She protested.

"Nope," he shook his head as he put the cookies in a bag for her. "My treat." He handed her the bag, "The only thing I want is your name."

She rolled her eyes, albeit fondly and took the bag from him. "It's Annabeth." Annabeth, Percy thought. Pretty name. "Yours?" She asked.

"Percy," He answered. She took some money out her bag and put it inside of the tip jar.

He rushed to protest, but she stopped him. "Don't worry about it, Percy." She turned around and as she was leaving, she asked, "By any chance, is your favorite color blue?"

"Maybe." He replied. She grinned at him and opened the door to leave to the store, and he decided that he didn't need to take a photo of her smile because he wouldn't be able to forget it.

Aaaaand then he realized that he left the other customer in the store waiting for quite the long time judging from the impatient tap of her foot and her accusing stare. Shit

* * *

That Saturday, she came in wearing a blue skirt and a blue ribbon in her hair and asked for another batch of blue cookies. He didn't let her pay again, and she might've given him her number.

* * *

If y'all didn't notice, I put a little bit of Punk Percy and Girly Annabeth. But only a little bit. Oh, and thank you for reading!


End file.
